Harry Potter and the Slammerkin's Dress
by lamiapiratess
Summary: Genevieve Cinders was a poor girl living on the London streets, till one day she gets a letter from Hogwarts proclaiming she's a witch! *Chapter 5 Now UPLOADED!*
1. Leaving Home

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or names of places. They all belong to J.K. Rowling!

Harry Potter and the Slammerkin's Dress

On a dark, wet night down Knockturn Alley, a girl named Geneviéve Cinders was hurriedly pushing down her bright orange slammerkin dress, while in between her thighs ran down a trail of semen. She silently watched the Welshmen, who had done a surprisingly arousing job of fucking her, quickly rounded the corner. She rapidly grabbed her five shillings and ran back to her disgustingly old room up in Mouse's Tower. Molly was there, but of course she had fallen limply on to the thin mattress; she had just come off of her all-night shift and she looked to have gotten about 30 shillings, five spent on two bottles of gin. 

Geneviéve packed all of her belongings which included eight brightly colored slammerkins, five bodices, three petticoats, sleeves, stomachers, and Moll had gratefully enough put a sixpence inside her box of trinkets. She thought back to how one month ago she was just a mere prostitute, but now, she's just a witch. Three weeks ago, she had received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry acknowledging that she was indeed a witch and that she had been accepted there. When she had found out this piece of news, she unexpectedly went to her old home; the home where her own mother had kicked her out of, one year ago. There, her mother had explained that her father, Cob Cinders, had been a wizard and died from prosecution. 

Geneviéve had been told when she was three that her father had died of gaol fever in prison. This new knowledge was drastically what she'd somehow knew deep down in her heart, that her father couldn't have died by treason to the king. Her heart leapt with joy, when later that night she reread the letter and realized that she was going to live in a better place than the streets. Of course, this meant leaving Moll, but she'd understand, she'd have to. 

Moll did indeed understand only by a lot of undertake of alcohol. Moll, couldn't give a damn that she was a witch, just if she got her gin and if Geneviéve was getting money out of this, because whoring was the best job around for money. Geneviéve, of course, wasn't getting any profit, only a better education into the world of magic. 

She finished packing and quickly made sure she had everything before she'd be leaving the home where she had felt most comforted and safe. Moll didn't even stir when she bent down and hugged her goodbye. Geneviéve walked to the door and took one last look at the shabbiness of the room, which indeed had become her home these past two years. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered her time here. It hadn't been easy, but her and Moll had gotten through. And here she was leaving her best friend in the world! What could she have been thinking? She dropped her bag and ran to sit by her friend at the edge of the straw mattress. 

Moll woke up from this and smiled sweetly down at Geneviéve's sullen body. 

"It'll be okay, love. You'll do great. I'll be here for you when your school year's over. Hush now. Remember, write to me, for what can a poor girl like me do without some reading to do?" Moll gently said.

Geneviéve looked up into her friend's gray eyes and quickly wiped her tears away. She gathered her courage and again went to the door and took up her bag. "Goodbye, Moll." She went out through the door and quietly closed it behind her. 

She heard inside Moll drop tiredly onto the thin mattress and quietly say, "Good luck and have fun."

Before Geneviéve walked down the badly built staircase she whispered a sad goodbye, "Bye, my dear friend Moll, I hope you make it through the winter. I hope to see you next summer."

She hurriedly rushed down the forbidding stairs in excitement, sadness, and fear. For no longer could she depend on Moll in the wizarding world...

(P.S.-Please tell me what you think of the first chapter!!) 


	2. The Escape

Chapter 2

The Escape

As Geneviéve Cinders walked hurriedly past the dark alleys in the dirtiest part of London, she was suddenly pushed into a dark, wet room. A match flared up and Geneviéve was staring face to face to Antonio, a thief, a killer, and a muggle. He was holding a long, crooked, sharp knife and quickly went to light a lantern.

"So, ye think ye going to leave here without my due payment?" he scathingly questioned and breathed his hot, alcoholic breath on her face. She silently stepped away from him.

Geneviéve stayed quiet, for all her long years on the streets, she knew that when a man was drunk, especially this man, what he had just said wasn't the end of the conversation. Nope, he wouldn't have pulled her off the street like that. Geneviéve's eyes opened in fear; maybe he was going to cut her up like he did to Moll's face. She shook her head no and told herself to calm down. This man probably just wants a sixpence; Moll must have owed him some kind of debt. She looked up at him now and he was muttering profanity under his breath. 

"Um...sir? Is there something wrong? Does Moll owe you something?" she asked meekly. She tried to calm her heart and gain some courage, but ever since she got that letter from Hogwarts, she couldn't help but be a tad bit afraid.

"What? Oh, no. No, Moll doesn't owe me anything, but...you do."

"WHAT!!??" she gasped in shock and thought, _I can't possibly owe this man anything!! I've never really talked to him for this long._

He chuckled lightly. "No, lass, of course ye wouldn't think you owed me anything. Why would Geneviéve Cinders think that?" She gasped at that. "Yes, I know ye name. Who the hell do ye think has been looking out for ye this whole time? Not Moll Parkins. No, no. It's been me, fool." He chuckled even more when he saw the look of confusion on her face. "Yup, it's true, all of it. If you weren't leaving town so early, ye could run back to old Moll there and ask the truth from her."

"Why have you been protecting me, then?" Geneviéve asked impatiently.

"Why else do ye think?" When she didn't respond he sighed and said, "Because I'm in love with ye. Yup, love!"

She simply gasped at that. "No, that can't be true. I hate you, I hate you!!" She sprinted to the door, whipped it open, and sprang out onto the street running ahead. Behind her, she could hear him yelling at her, but she didn't care. She had to get to King's Cross! 


	3. The Question

{A/N: Ok, here is the long awaited 3rd chapter, I hope you like it!! PLEASE review!!}

Chapter 3

The Question 

As she raced into King's Cross, she hurriedly grabbed a trolley and raced towards Platform 9 ¾. As being her first time to Hogwarts she had no idea how to get onto the platform, but she saw a big red-haired family between Platforms 9 and 10, so she made her way towards them. As she stared at them, she saw a younger red-haired girl go up to the Platform and disappear through it. This naturally almost caused her to have a heart attack, but her eyes landed on a handsome young man with black fluffy hair and bright green eyes. Her heart, instead of exploding from a heart attack, exploded from a special bond that was soon to develop. As quickly as she had seen him, he looked up straight into her eyes and pierced her very being. It was like love at first sight. 

She slowly walked towards them and, as not to disturb them, quickly jolted past them and through the platform.

* * * * *

Later that night, as Geneviéve Cinders was changing into her Hogwarts uniforms and listening to her favorite band, Evanescence, there was a soft knock on the compartment doors. She didn't hear the knock or the door opening, but she did feel the temperature changing and the candlelight's flickering. Ever since she was a baby, she'd always had that sixth sense sort of thing and also a superior knowledge of books and mythology. She glanced up and saw the same guy as before at the railway station, but this time he was looking at her peculiarly.

"May I help you?" She stubbornly asked.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to be staring. It's just that...you're very beautiful." He quietly replied. He looked at her with those intense eyes then quickly looked away and blushed.

"Um...thank you. I'm Geneviéve Cinders by the way. I'm new to Hogwarts."

"Oh, hi. My name's Harry. Harry Potter. Are you French? This is my sixth year here at good old Hogwarts. Where'd you get that dress? The orange one? I've never seen a dress like that before."

"Well, its nice to meet you, Harry. _Oui, je suis française _{for those of you, who're illiterate to French, it means: Yes, I am French}. The dress is called a slammerkin, by the way –"

"A slammerkin, you say?" He quickly asked. "I think I've heard of those. Aren't they supposed to be um...never mind." He turned red at that last sentence and sheepishly looked away.

"Yes, it's a slammerkin and yes, it's a dress that many prostitute's wear. Many people ask me that, many guys, I should say. Don't be shy, I'm used to it now. Well, it was nice talking to you, but I really need to finish changing, if that's all right to you." She stated unhurriedly; she'd been only wearing her underwear and a tank top. He looked at her, as if for the first time realizing that she was in her underpants.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I-I'll leave now. Um...thanks for the chat. Bye." He quickly left through the door making sure to close it. _Damn,_ she thought,_ he didn't have to go so soon. Oh, well, there'll be plenty time later on. He left just as quickly and quietly as he entered. I wonder where he got that scar_.... 


	4. The Sorting

Disclaimer: Yet, again, I don't own any Harry Potter characters or references. All I own is Geneviéve Cinders and Moll.

{A/N: Hey, well, I was sick today from school, so I've been writing up a storm.}

Chapter 4

The Sorting

As Geneviéve Cinders walked up the front steps to Hogwarts castle, she was awe-struck at the simplicity of it all and at the same time, the beauty of it. This being her first school since her mom kicked her out of the house; she had no idea where to go and what to do. But, as soon as she stepped into the castle, an elderly looking man who seemed to have much bounce in his steps came towards her. With every step closer to her, she felt aggravated. She feared he was going to say that there was a mistake and that she was too old and not enough magical to come to Hogwarts.

"Hello. You must be Geneviéve Cinders. You may call me Professor Dumbledore. Please follow me." He serenely said. With these words she felt almost at ease and followed him up a spiral staircase. She was led into a circular room with many tapestries of ancient wizards and witches, so she guessed. She sat down in front of a big oak desk and quietly waited till this Professor addressed her.

"Now, I understand how you were, um.... living before you arrived here. Your mother informed." He said at her quick surprise in hearing that he had talked to her mother and knew about her past. "Well, as you probably saw on the train, you're rather too old to be here –"

"Professor, I know I'm older than some of these students. But, I promise I'll work hard on catching up with them and...please don't send me back. I have no where to go. I –"

"Calm down, Ms. Cinders. I have no intention of sending you back. I was just going to say that since you will be starting your 6th year here, that I'll teach you the history, potions, and so on till your caught up to the rest of the sixth years." He calmly stated.

"Oh, thank you, sir. That would be very nice of you to do that. You must be very busy, and to help me out like that, well...that's very sweet of you."

"Your welcome, Geneviéve. Now I expect –" But whatever he was going to say, was cut short with a knock at the door. "Ah, Professor McGonagall. This is our "new" student Ms. Cinders. Ms. Cinders may I present to you the Transfiguration's teacher, Professor McGonagall."

"Hello, Ms. Cinders. It's so good to have you here. Here, Professor." She handed him a strange looking hat. "I suspect you need this for her Sorting."

"Yes, thank you." McGonagall left the office and Dumbledore stood up and walked around the desk to face Geneviéve better. "Please, place this on your head so that you can be sorted into a house. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Yes, there you go, on your head."

As she tremblingly put the Sorting Hat on her head, she immediately heard a voice talking to her. "Hmmm...where should you go? Tough, very tough." After a few minutes it shouted....  



	5. New Love

{A/N: Sorry about not updating sooner, I get writer's block easily. LOL!! Anyways...I hope you like this chapter! Also, sorry for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger...well, actually I'm not sorry. *wink*}

Chapter 5

New Love

Geneviéve Cinder's heart was racing. She had no idea where the Sorting Hat was going to place her, but somewhere deep down inside of her, she knew that she didn't want to be a Slytherin. Her heart filled with joy when she heard—

"Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat shouted. 

Geneviéve's face lit up with joy. She caught a glimpse of Dumbledore and saw that he was smiling and his eyes were twinkling, almost in a mischievous way.

"Well, now, I think you can go down to the feast and start enjoying your life. I presume that you're hungry, aren't you my dear?" He kindly asked.

"Um...yes, sir, yes I am." She turned to go. "And, thank you again." She left the office and headed down to the great hall and took a seat far away from any other students, at what she thought was the Gryffindor table. After all, there was a lion emblem hanging by this particular table. She was glad she was alone, but at the same time she wished she had someone familiar to talk to. Looking at all these students, she suddenly felt very much alone. _Oh my gosh,_ she thought,_ this is the first time I have felt so much alone. I hope I make some friends._ She quietly chuckled at her longing for friends. She—

"Excuse me, may I ask why are you laughing?" Geneviéve almost choked. It was _him_. _He_ was talking to her. She looked up at him, and smiled. 

"Oh, you scared me. Hmm... um... I was laughing... because... well, never mind that." She felt her face flush red, all the way down her neck.

"May I sit here?" He asked. "Are you in Gryffindor?" He started eating, but kept his eyes on her.

"Yes, I just got sorted. Now, may I ask you a question?"

"I think you just did, but sure, go on." He urged.

"Well...it looks to me, that you're quite popular, and I was wondering why you chose to—" 

"Chose to sit with you?" He quickly finished her sentence. He scanned the table and saw many people looking at them, he especially noticed his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger closely watching the duo. "Well, I guess, you looked lonely, Ms. Cinders, and I was just trying to be nice." He grabbed his food and made to go.

"Wait, I wasn't trying to offend you or anything. I was just wondering, Harry." It was really the first time that she'd called him Harry. She looked down at her untouched food.

"Are you not going to eat?" He asked, while he sat down. "Not going to starve yourself while your here, are you?"

She laughed, and Harry almost choked on his food, her laughter was sweet and true. "Well, Harry, I'm just not in the mood for food right now. I'm hungry for something else." At those words, she mischievously looked into his green eyes.

Harry almost choked again. "Wh-what? Hungry for something else, you say? What do you, um...mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean. Well, it's been great chatting here with you, but seeing how its getting late and I have no idea where to sleep, I must be leaving."

"Wait! I, um...can show you to the Gryffindor Commons Room. You'll probably be sleeping in the Girl's Dormitory. Not sure which one, but I'll be glad to help in any way possible."

As they left the great hall, Ron and Hermione were quite perplexed. "Where do you think he's going with her?" Ron asked miserably.

"How should know? If you ask me, she looks like trouble. Did you see her? She looked like a prostitute. It seems like every new wizard or witch here, is always bad luck. Harry needs to watch out for himself. I don't know what Dumbledore is thinking, let a...a skank like that in _here_! Of all places." Hermione looked irritated and shrugged. 

Ron looked at Hermione in amazement. _God,_ he thought,_ I really do like Hermione_.


End file.
